


Conception

by chaos



Series: Roses in the abyss [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beverly Katz is the Best, F/F, F/M, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Mpreg, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/pseuds/chaos
Summary: Omega Will has never been in heat. Omega Will meets an alpha with sharp cheekbones and a Lithuanian accent at a party.His life is forever changed.For Nereid- who belongs in Horny Jail
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Roses in the abyss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172579
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Will

Will clung to Beverly, eyes wide and whole body feeling flushed as he took in the moving and writhing sea of bodies dancing around the room. While he wasn’t technically supposed to be here, Beverly had dragged him along. It was a hospital party of some sort- Beverly had told him it had something to do with the medical students - or was that interns? Something about them getting their official placements which obviously made for a perfect excuse for a party.

He honestly didn’t care- he was along because his friend had determined he needed to get out more, even if he didn’t particularly feel like it. He felt hot, and closed his eyes a moment in an attempt to wade through the disorientating mix of mostly alpha and beta pheromones. 

He leant into the slightly older beta as she wrapped an arm around him. “I’m okay.” He turned and tucked his nose behind her ear, inhaling her scent- sweet enough to be omegan if she had been born male but reassuring to his nose. “Just overwhelming.”

“It’s the college experience kid.” Beverly ran fingers through his hair before snagging a couple of cups of jungle juice as they moved into the party. “Here, drink this.”

“I’m not a kid.” Will pouted at her, getting a laugh.

“You are barely eighteen. Such a kid.” She teased him, hand stroking down his back in reassurance.

Will took a drink and made a face at the taste of multiple liquors poured into one container. It did its job though, made him feel looser, warmer, more comfortable moving into the crowd. He stepped away from Beverly, body feeling like it was liquid, fluid, and like every brush against him was setting him on fire. He gave a low groan as he felt someone touch his throat, brushing over bonding glands before he flinched away, startling at the possessive touch. His eyes flicked over the alpha who had dared touch him like that, lips curling up to snarl at him in a very clear ‘back off’ warning. The alpha raised his hands and backed off, leaving Will feeling even more unsettled but unwilling to drink more to take the edge off.

Instead he slipped out from the crowd and headed upstairs, hoping to find a bathroom- or somewhere he could collect himself. He felt chilled all of a sudden, like all the heat in his body had been sucked from him, leaving him shaky and shivering as he stumbled into someone.

An alpha. He walked into an alpha. An alpha who felt so good against him, who smelt so good, like the chill of winter, of rain in summer and the spice that made up his favourite childhood dishes. He clung to him, making a low crooning sound as words were suddenly beyond him and the heat was back in full force. He tilted his face up to press against the alphas throat, inhaling his scent greedily.

“Easy little one.” The voice crooned, the accent. Will flicked his eyes up, taking in cheekbones, such pretty cheekbones. He lifted up onto tiptoes to brush his face against the alphas, rubbing his scent against him before making that same low croon.

“M’not little.” Will scowled at the alpha, stepping away and snarling as another alpha touched him, teeth snapping in air in a much more fierce warning, echoed by the rumble of the Cheekbones Alpha. He crowded closer to cheekbones, let out a soft little chirp and rubbed his face against the others back.

“Frederick, I suggest you step away. I don’t think the Omega wants to play with you.” Cheekbones voice was lightly accented, and practically made Will swoon. Or maybe that was the heat and how much he wanted to climb the alpha in front of him.

Cheekbones cupped his face, tilting Will’s face up to look at him. Blondish hair, cheekbones for days and eyes that seemed to press into him, leaving him stripped bare. “What are you doing out like this, Little one?”

“My friend wanted me to experience college life.” Will nuzzled against the alpha with a soft purring sound. “Can I keep you, Cheekbones?”

“Mykolas. Call me Mykolas.” The alpha made a low sound before ducking down and swiping a warm, wet tongue against Will’s throat.

Will keened softly, the warmth that had teased him earlier back on full force, complete with a slickness in his underwear and a need to rock against the alpha. 

The alpha- Mykolas, ducked his head down again and scented Will before tipping his face up and kissing him hard and hungrily with a low growling rumble. “I’m going to make you feel so good little one.” He crooned softly before cupping Wills ass and lifting him. 

Will gave a small yelp as he was lifted, legs wrapping around the larger alpha and pressing the source of his throbbing heat against the alpha. He shifted his hips with a soft keening sound wanting- no- needing more. 

“Shh mylimasis. I have you.” The alpha- this Mykolas, bit his way down Wills throat, leaving him writhing and incoherent in his arms. 

He knew they were moving- could hear the crude comments about the Count getting some as they passed but Will did not care. This alpha smelt so good and felt even better. He was sure Beverly would be proud because this alpha? Totally part of the college experience. 

He was burning up and losing time- the walk from the corridor to Cheekbones- Mykolas’ room. When he was deposited on the bed he rolled, cat like, rubbing his scent on as much of the bedding as he could. He pulled at his clothes, needing them off, writhing and whimpering as he was hit with waves of need and feeling the wet warmth of slick.

Fuck. He knew what this was. He was in heat. How did he miss this? He stared, wide eyed at the Alpha as he stalked towards him, eyes blown, hiding the colour. 

“If you run, I’ll chase you.” Mykolas shifted on his feet, like a cat about to pounce and Will froze, breath stuttering in his throat before he twisted and made as if to leap off the bed.

He found himself quickly pinned, hand pressing against the nape of his neck and he made a soft, low sound that was pure need as Mykolas’ free hand shoved his jeans and underwear down and off.

Will writhed against him, heat building, soft, needy sounds escaping as he begged for something, anything more then he was getting. He whined as the hand that had pulled his clothing off dipped between his legs to slide against his dripping wet cunt. He wiggled, hands pulling at his tee shirt, needing it off, needing the feel of skin against his. He almost sobbed as Alpha pressed a finger into him, his pseudo penis hard and throbbing against his belly. 

“Please, Alpha please. Need more.” Will heard himself bed, felt himself grind against the alphas hand only to sob in need as it was pulled away and words spoken in a language he didn’t understand were spoken.

Then the Alpha, Cheekbones. Mykolas was there, pressing into him with a soft rumbling growl and started to thrust into him, hands roughly grabbing at his hips to keep Will under the alpha. Will keened, the press into him harsh, harsher then he would have preferred his first time with an alpha, though with his first heat pounding at his body, he didn’t care about rough. He was being filled, and filled well, the hard slide of the alphas cock hitting every nerve ending, adding kindling to the fire of his body. The slapping sound of skin against skin, the low rumbling growls that the alpha gave as every thrust felt like it went deeper and deeper pushed Will tighter and tighter until he felt he came hard, keening and writhing and his own cock untouched.

Mykolas snarled, teeth biting down hard on Wills shoulder even as he shifted slightly, hips thrusting in a short and sharp motion as he worked his knot into Wills body. Will who, thanks to his omegan biology, had gone almost limp and completely languid as the alpha came, hips jerking against his and mouth worrying the bite on his shoulder with teeth and tongue.

It felt like no time, or all time that Will shifted, heat flaring throughout his body as he slung a leg over the alpha, hands pressing at his shoulders and pinning him to the floor as he bit at his chin, rubbing his aching slick heat against him in desperation, whines and pleading sounds leaving his throat before the alpha moved, shoving him back onto the bed, sucking harshly at his bonding glands, marking his throat up with bruises that would take weeks to heal.

Will keened, hands scrabbling, clawing at Cheekbones chest,drawing blood and getting a snarl from the alpha who trapped his hands in one of his and rutting hard against the smaller omega. Will writhed underneath him, rocking and begging for more, needing more. The alpha kept his hands pinned under one of his, his other hand sliding down Wills body before grabbing his leg and positioning him to hold him open.

Wills cunt clenched on air, hips thrusting, writhing against the bed, getting a rumble of warning and bared teeth before Mykolas shifted forwards, pressing into Will's body.

Wills head tilted back, throat bared to the alpha as his whines shifted to a groaning moan as he was filled, being held upon like this making the alpha feel so much larger as he thrust into him. His mouth was open, gasping as he felt like the alpha was possessing him, his eyes meeting the red ringed eyes of an alpha in rut, one who was indulging in his baser instincts. He shuddered through another orgasm, getting even more wet, easing the alphas way as he released Wills hands to grab at his other leg, opening him further and laying kissing nips and sucks along his calves as he thrust harder.

Will could only grab at his own thighs, holding himself open and let the alpha pound into him, incoherent sounds leaving his throat as he lost himself to heat and need and want and the feel of this alpha, of Mykolas filling him, coming in him, making him feel complete.

“Alpha, alpha Please.” Will whined as he felt the knot form, felt the insistent too full feeling as Mykolas pressed inside, deeper, his own teeth biting hard at the alphas shoulder, not stopping until he drew blood and bit harder, into the solid muscle beneath.

Mykolas snarled and drove in harder, grinding against Will and panting out low words that was not English as he came. Wills legs fell to the side as he shivered and trembled through his own orgasm, languidness filling his limbs as he found himself positioned by a growling and grumbling alpha whose eyes were filling even more with alpha red as he fell further into rut.

Will dozed briefly, waking as he felt himself positioned on his side, lips and hands roaming over his body, teeth biting in and he made a low sound, feeling as if he were being devoured. Will made to wiggle away, plaintive sounds at having his rest disturbed changing to a surprised gasp as Mykolas nosed against his cock, tongue lathing at it before taking him fully into his mouth. Will moaned as his cock surrounded by hot, wet, heat as the alpha sucked him hard. He keened, rocking as he found fingers sliding into his cunt, a thumb teasing further back, pressing against his ass before Mykolas pulled off, hand going to his mouth to lap the combined taste of slick and come from his hand before roughly shoving Will’s knee up towards his chest and driving into his body roughly, more animalistic then he had all night.

Will cried out, the difference in position making every thrust feel sharper, harsher and almost violating as Mykolas fell into rut. Wills eyes met the alphas as he leaned in to devour his mouth, not realising that his own eyes were glowing omega gold of a fertile heat to match the alpha red of rut. Heat swamped him like molasses on a hot day, leaving him once more writhing and begging and sobbing, needing more, wanting more. “Please, alpha, please.” He barely recognised his own voice as he pleaded with the alpha, cheekbones, Mykolas. “I need. Need. Please, bite me.” He keened as Mykolas bit down at his bonding gland, not hard enough to break skin before shifting and biting viciously at the front of Will’s throat, drawing blood and sucking hard before shifting again and biting down with a snarl, again and again, leaving a trail of marks around his throat before finding the vicious bite on his shoulder and digging teeth in again with a snarl, worrying the mark and grinding teeth in to make the wound deeper.

With one last, sobbing cry, Will came hard, clear, watery omegan come spilling across his stomach before going limp, aware but exhausted even as Mykolas pulled his leg up over his shoulder and continued to drive in again, and again, hands digging into Wills body roughly as he fully indulged in fucking a willing omega. Wills soft sounds- low whines and grunts, seemed to push the alpha into fucking him harder, like every thrust could leave them conjoined, with no chance of ever being apart. His sounds were shifting from pleasure sounds to almost pained, his body saying it was done, even as the alpha continued, lost to his own instincts. His hands moved, or attempted to, only to be pinned to the bed with a snarl from Mykolas, mouth settling against skin once more to set his teeth back into the original bite on his shoulder, leaving Will trembling and sobbing even as the alpha thrust in hard, knot pressing in much easier then earlier in the night as he came, pulsing inside Wills body.

Will gave a soft, reassuring sound as Mykolas nuzzled his throat, tongue lapping in at the wounds he had left in this ferocious last mating. Will shifted slightly, feeling the pulsing as the alpha continued to come, his abdomen feeling too full, almost cramping, only to be soothed by the warmth of Mykolas’ hand as the alpha stroked and soothed and purred at him. Exhaustion lapped at him like the waves of the ocean, pulling him under to sleep beneath the alpha.

——————————

Will woke up distinctly clear headed, nose twitching as he took in the scent around him. Alpha- not anyone he really knew, and handsome, even passed out as he was, his scent covered by that of cheap beer and spirits. He wrinkled his nose, wiggling out from under the alphas arm, blinking blearily and feeling like he had been hit by a truck as he dragged on his jeans from last night. Looking around he couldn’t see his shirt, so instead decided fuck it, and grabbed one of the alphas sweaters- a warm taupe colour. It hung big on him, the collar almost vowel like, but it was comfortable- and the scent of it made him feel less like he was doing something wrong by leaving while the alpha- Mykolas- was asleep.

Stepping out the door, he blinked as he came face to face with Beverly, one eyebrow raised even as she stuck her head in and whistled low. “When I said have the full college experience I did not mean bag a hot alpha.” The beta smirked at Will. “I am very impressed with your pick, kid. He looks like he is hung like a horse.”

“Bev, no.” Will whined at her, leaning into the beta and taking in her scent. “It was fine, I guess. I really liked his scent.” He admitted. He frowned as a thought tickled at the back of his brain- he had thought he was in heat- he must have been mistaken. Omegas, once they go into heat stay in heat for three to seven days unless they are either pregnant or given HeatStop. He couldn’t have been in heat- studies had been done that the chance of an unmated omega falling pregnant was less than three percent. It must have been the jungle juice, which he could still taste.

“Just fine, huh. Baby, you really need more experience if he was just fine. You look like you were ridden hard and put up wet.” The beta teased him before leading him out of the house.

“Fine it was better than okay.” Will admitted before he made a sound of discontent. “I ache Beverly.” He practically whined as his body made the activities of the night before known.

“Even if he isn’t a grower, he is big enough that even someone used to sex would ache.” Bev pet his arm. “Let me get you some breakfast, kid. And some aspirin. Once you eat you can go curl up in a nest and sleep the ache off.”

“I blame the jungle juice.” Will made a face as he got into her car. “Why the hell were you just outside the door anyway?”

Beverly bit her lip, looking at her keys. “You know my parents are an alpha/omega pairing, right.”

Will nodded as she spoke. He had met Beverly’s family- and adored them.

“Right so. Unlike the western world, Korean people believe that there is more to the alpha and omega dynamic than just alpha and omega. I was raised in a traditional pack- and betas- even so called omega leaning betas like me, are expected to be guardians to unmated omegas in the Pack.”

Will tilted his head. “By Omega leaning beta do you mean a female omega?” He asked her. His nose twitched as he took in her scent- to him, if it weren’t for the distinctly female base scent, Beverly would pass as omega.

“Exactly. My culture is of the belief that omegan females exist- that we are a part of the dynamic- and we are more than a genetic aberration or a hormone disorder.”

“Honestly Bev- if it weren’t for the female base to your scent, I would think you were omegan. Hell- your scent threw me when I first met you because it screamed omegan.” Will frowned at that before realising why. “Oh- Ooooh. You were..” he stopped talking.

“Yeah, I was in what would, had I been born in a male body, my heat cycle. I’m kind of lucky- because I have a heat cycle, I don’t deal with menstruation. Unfortunately because my body isn’t actually omegan I only have a pseudo heat and will likely never reproduce.” Beverly shrugged. “No kids for me.”

Will reached out to touch her shoulder. “You made me Pack, didn’t you?” 

Beverly gave a quick smile “I couldn’t not. You were alone, and that was something I couldn’t handle.”

Will gave a small smile back. “You are like the sister I never had.” He told her. “You gave me a family- something I didn’t think I would have when dad kicked me out when I refused the contract.”

“I’ll never kick you out, kid. I think my family would disown me if I did.” Beverly told him. “You are my responsibility and I take my responsibilities seriously.”

“That’s why I had to remind you to actually hand your final assignment in.” Will teased her.

“Eh. The responsibilities that I like.” 

“I like you too.” Will rested his head against the headrest, the sweater sliding off his shoulder slightly as Beverly drove off. 

“Holy shit kid.” Beverly slammed on the brakes, twisting in her seat to pull the sweater down further to reveal the still oozing and already bruising bite marks. “He fucking mauled you. I don’t care how well he uses his dick, I am going to cut it off.”

“It’s fine Bev. Not like he went for the neck with his teeth” and his bonding glands. Will looked away. “I didn’t object when it happened.” He had rather enjoyed it, and had left his own bites on the alpha.

“The last time I saw a bite like this, it was on my brother- and that was because his mate went into rut.” Beverly started driving again. “Breakfast is cancelled until you either let me take you to the clinic or you go to the hospital.”

Will whined at that, getting a glare from Beverly. “Can’t you just clean it up?” He begged, getting a sigh. “Please? You know how.”

“It won’t be as neat.” Beverly warned.

Will bit his lip. “I don’t mind. I just don’t want to deal with...”. His voice trailed off as he waved his hand. He didn’t want to deal with the scorn of being a sexually active omega- or deal with the pressure to report what happened as assault because no Omega should willingly want to fuck. That was the double standard that omegas were held to in the USA- they were meant to be both hyper sexualised and yet chaste- with no in between. Honestly, as much as he had enjoyed last night, he had a feeling that he would prefer to stick with betas or other omegas- having the alpha- Mykolas- go into rut when fucking him was enough to make him wary of letting an alpha into his space. Not every alpha would have the self restraint that he had- and Will was not ready to mate. He had turned down a mating contract that his father had arranged for him in order to live his life- to go to college- and be more than some alphas brooder.

Beverly started muttering under her breath in Korean at that- the tone enough to tell Will that she was complaining about him not looking after himself. No matter the language, he knew that particular tone. She at least understood why- he got enough crap over being an omega and studying- if word got out that he was anything other then chaste, he would risk losing his scholarship.

Will couldn’t help the grin that spilled over his face however when Beverly pulled through a drive through to get some breakfast wraps and coffee before heading home to the flat they shared. It was a two bedroom flat that her family owned- and while small, it was home. Once inside, Will ate fast, much like he did his entire life, hunger taking precedence over manners. His eyes followed Beverly however as she pulled out the large first aid kit and gestured for him to lose the sweater and settle on the worn fold out couch that doubled as a nest. 

Will pouted as he took the warm, soft, snuggly sweater off, revealing his bite covered and marked upper body.

“Fucking alphas need to learn to either keep their teeth to themselves or wear a god damned muzzle.” Beverly snapped before pouring alcohol onto a swab and dabbing at some of the smaller bites that barely broke skin. She cleaned methodically and slowly, ignoring how Will hissed and wiggled at the sting and then the smooth as she covered each bite with a soothing antibiotic cream. 

Then there was only the deepest one left, the one on his shoulder which, had it been any further up his neck, would have encroached onto his mating glands.

“I really wish you would go to the clinic for this one.” Beverly rested her hand underneath the bite.

“I can handle the discomfort.” Will told her, knowing that this particular bite- how it was situated, would hurt more than the others. He already knew that even though he trusted Beverly, and let her gentle him when he needed it, that as drenched in alpha pheromone as he was, any touch near his glands would feel like a violation.

“God, just don’t tell Appa or Abeoj I’m doing this or we will both get lectured. I’m almost tempted to get Appa here anyway to lecture you, Omega to Omega on why going to the clinic is worth the awkward questions.”

“Ha.” Will shook his head. “Your Appa would agree with me that who I do is none of anyone’s business.”

“Yeah but Aboeji will want to know who the alpha was, and then we would have to convince him that we don’t need him hunting the alpha down to defend your honour.” Beverly reminded him before giving up on the swab and just pouring antiseptic over the deep bite.

Will yelped and went to pull away, only for the beta to rest one hand on his nape, stilling him. He could feel fine tremors starting to shiver across his body and drew his hands up to wrap around himself, dragging the plush sweater against his body and inhaling the scent of the alpha- of Mykolas. His heart was racing and it took multiple slow breaths for it to settle, Beverly talking softly in his ear, soothing him. 

“That’s the worst of it, Will.” Beverly soothed him, pulling him against her body and rocking gently, like she would a child. “Just the cream left and it can stay uncovered to heal. Do you want to do the cream, or should I?”

Will shook his head, face buried into the sweater as he inhaled the scent of Mykolas. “You do it.” He grunted out, body still trembling slightly. The feel of the cream should have been soothing as Beverly spread it on, but it instead made his skin crawl and left him trembling even more. “D-don’t leave me alone, Bev.” Will’s voice shook, and he sounded very fragile. Having a wound so close to his bonding gland- having someone touch your glands without permission, even pack, made him feel vulnerable. In fact it was tantamount to assault by the courts- and was classed as a more severe crime then rape or murder of an Omega. Even consensual- the fact the alpha had marked him up would be held against him. Alphas were expected to have insurmountable control- for one to have marked an omega who was not their mate like he had been was a sign that the alpha had either not been in control or had not cared. 

“Aww kid. If you want I can kill him for you.” Beverly offered, pulling the soft throw blanket around them and tucking him against her with a soft hum that settled into a soothing purr. 

“No, don’t.” Will turned, pressing his face against Bev’s neck and hiding there, taking long draws of her familiar sweet scent. “I didn’t say no. I begged him to bite me, to mark me“. He admitted softly. “His eyes went red, Bev.”

“Well hell.” Beverly stroked a hand through Wills hair, down the nape of his neck and onto his shoulders. “I’m surprised he didn’t bond you. Even with an omega out of heat, an alpha in rut would have struggled not to bite and claim.” She nuzzled him, rubbing her scent across his head. “I’m actually impressed with his control.” She inhaled Wills scent, frowning slightly.

“Will, kid- I wish you would hurry up and have your first heat. It’s like your body is cresting up, coming close then dropping back down to your baseline.” Bev tucked the blanket around him more, shifting the sweater that he was cuddling again. 

“Ugh.” Will made a face. “I swear to god Beverly, I don’t want to think about heat sex right now. Having my first time with an alpha that went into rut was enough of an experience.” He hesitated slightly. “I reacted to him like I’ve heard other O’s do in heat- but I couldn’t have been. There were no pre heat symptoms.”

Beverly made a soft sound of contemplation. “Silent heats can happen but it is extremely rare- like under one in ten thousand.” She shook her head slightly before addressing the rest of his statement “Had I known you had no experience I would have asked one of my brothers if they would help you. As a rule alphas don’t see it as real sex if its omega on omega.”

“You aren’t funny.” Will scowled. “And I’d messed around a bit when I was in high school- you know with hands and mouths but.” He shrugged. “Dad didn’t see it as harmless messing around between O’s.”

“If your dad were to disappear, would you be sad?” Beverly asked mildly.

“I’m totally and completely apathetic towards him. He couldn’t accept that I wanted more than babies and a mate. That I wanted to learn, and succeed.” Will turned so he lay beside her on the couch. “I was fourteen when he told me I had to either accept the bond contract or find somewhere else to live.”

“You never talk about how you got by,”. Beverly stroked his hair slowly and Wills eyes closed as he just enjoyed the sensation.

“I was lucky.” Will admitted. “I was smart. I enrolled myself into community college and studied hard. It was about then my great aunt Michelle found out what had happened and took me in.”

“And then?” Beverly asked.

“Aunt Michelle died and left me everything so spur of the moment, I decided to send an application to the university of Baltimore and”. He waved his hands. “Tada. I won a scholarship and started college at 17. Where you saw me and kidnapped me into your family pack.”

“I’m serious, you know. If ever you want him dead, I’m good for it.” 

Will shook his head and gave a yawn. “Nah, if I wanted him dead, I would do it myself.” He chuckled softly. “Wouldn’t say no to an alibi though.”

“I’ll always be your alibi, kid.” Beverly reached out a hand to grab the remote, putting the tv on something mindless while they napped. Will watched, only half awake before falling asleep again between one ad and the next.

—————-  
Will felt like crap- the hangover from the party a week ago was still affecting him, leaving him aching, exhausted and now nauseated. He curled tighter in his nest, giving a low rumbling sound of discontent as he shifted the alpha- Mykolas- his name had been Mykolas- sweater, hand stroking over the fancy tag with a crest and the monogrammed letters HLM, with the L being larger than the H and M. He pressed his nose into the sweater, inhaling the lingering scent before he lifted his head up to rumble warningly at the intruder.

“Just me, Will.” 

Will stopped his low growl, going back to rubbing his face against the sweater. Just Bev. His nose twitched as it took in the scent of spicy food and he silently made gimme hands at her. It smelled like she had gotten his favourite gumbo.

“Here kid. You need to eat something.” Bev set the bowl down, waiting for him to emerge from the nest. “Aboeji is only about a half hour out to take us home for break.”

Will sat up, giving a small nod, his mouth watering at the thought of the soup. His stomach however had a different idea, leaving Will gagging and running to the bathroom.

He heard Beverly swear even as he doubled over the toilet, gagging and retching, the taste in his mouth making him gag more as he vomited up the little he had kept down in the last twenty four hours.

“I’m serious about taking you to the clinic.” Beverly’s worried tone had Will looking at her, body trembling as he clung to the toilet.

“Don’t want to.” Will whined softly, an omegan sound of distress.

“He does not need a clinic, Daughter.” The voice from the door left Will startling, losing his balance and leaning against the toilet heavily.

“See, Aboeji agrees with me. I’m fine.” Will made a face at how hoarse his voice sounded, pulling himself to his feet to rinse and spit mouthwash, gagging once more but at least not vomiting.

“He doesn’t need the clinic because he is pregnant.” Aboeji informed them, leaning into Will’s space and inhaling deeply. “Newly pregnant.” 

“I can’t be. I wasn’t in heat.” Will argued.

“You did mention you thought you could have been in heat.” Bev sounded subdued, and Will looked at her. 

“Yeah but the chance of me having a silent heat- especially the first time- was minuscule.” Will argued, starting to pant as panic hit. “I c-can’t be pregnant. They won’t let me study. They’ll want me to adopt my baby out because I’m not mated.”

“Let’s go home and worry about it there.” Aboeji cut in. “We will look after you and your pup, Will. You are Pack- your pup is pack- and no one will ever take that away from you.”

Will gave a scared little whine. “I’m sorry Aboeji. I didn’t know I was in heat, didn’t know when I practically threw myself at the alpha.”

Aboeji made a sound of consideration before tugging the T-shirt Will was wearing down a little at the neck, having seen the bruises and now seeing the depth of the bite.

The tsk sound he made left Will ducking his head down, offering a low whine of apology.

“I am not angry at you, little one. I am angry that an alpha had so little control as to scar you like this. I am angry that an alpha who should have been able to tell you were in heat abused you like this.”

Will stepped into him with a shaky little sigh, taking in gulping breaths of his Pack alphas scent, relaxing into him when he stroked fingers down his nape. “I am not angry at you sojunghan salam. You have done nothing to dishonour our Pack.”

Will gave a small nod, rubbing his face against Aboeji. “Will Appa be upset?”

Aboeji huffed a laugh. “My Kwan will celebrate. He has been wanting grandchildren for years- and lamented our own children leaving the nest.”

“It will be fine, Will. We can transfer closer to home, get our degrees and have babysitters while studying.” Beverly joined in the cuddling, finally greeting her alpha parent.

“You aren’t taking time off, Bev.” Will turned to glare at his pack sister. “You finish your degree. I’ll defer a year or two and pick up closer to home. I don’t want your study held back because of my mistake.” He considered. “I could also do the theory modules and pick up some other classes that won’t require me to be there in person.” He added before shaking his head. “No, that won’t work. I won’t be able to work and hide this to afford it.”

“Bah.” Aboeji waved a hand. “You are pack. We pay for it. We let you use the scholarship money because you earned it. This- you are giving us a grandchild, Will. Paying for your studying is nothing compared to that.”

“Aboeji.” Will’s voice was shocked, and he was silenced by the look he received off of the Alpha.

“Hush. Now, we should probably leave before the traffic gets worse. Do you have some ginger tea? Sipping that will help the nausea, at least, that is what Kwan swore by. Your Appa will be over the moon, if I can convince him to not go hunting for the alpha who did this.”

“I’ll help him.” Will glanced at Beverly when she said that and caught her scowl.

“I’m serious, Will. What he did- I was angry at him before when it was a few bite marks. Knowing you were in heat? That leaves me murderous. An alpha who uses an Omega like that has no honour.”

Will rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly exhausted. “Fine. It’s not like I remember anything about him other than he had cheekbones to die for. And his name.”

“And what is his name?” Aboeji asked, one eyebrow raising. 

“Mykolas.” Will sighed, shaking his head before heading back to grab the sweater out of his nest and lifting it to his nose to inhale the scent. “I only know his name is Mykolas, and he was likely a medical student or a new doctor or something like that.”

“Well, that is a start.” Aboeji made a sound before heading to the kitchen, rummaging about to find tea. “Beverly, be a dear and get Will settled into the car and take your luggage out while I make some tea. We have a fair distance to travel and I would like to get home before it's too much later.”

“Yes Aboeji.” Beverly wrapped herself around Will, tugging him out and settling him on the back seat of the car before adding the pillows and blankets from his nest around him. 

Will smiled shyly as he found himself tucked into the comfort of his nest, hands shifting some of the cloth around him to get it perfect, and inhaling the scents that screamed home and safety.

It would be alright. It had to be alright. He had gotten through worse- he survive being a single omega parent.

He had to.


	2. Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibals POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive. It’s been a month. Just- yeah. It’s been A month. Here’s hoping I finish the next bit much quicker then this one (IMD its been completed for a while. I just ran out of spoons to actually post.)

Count Hannibal Mykolas Lecter the eighth of his name was on edge. He had volunteered for a study on the effects of certain drugs on alpha and omega biology something which was more for curiosity sake then any real need to participate, especially not during the first year of interning post graduation.

It was what left him in the state he was now, hard, aching and on edge, wanting to bite down, tear at someone, anyone, and hear them scream, feel the wet copper of their life blood running down his throat and spilling hot across his skin.

The sheer want and need left him edging the darkness he only ever let himself indulge in safely. Once he had left Florence and came here, to the USA to study, he had been so very careful to leave no evidence to link him to his kills. His displays in Florence had been the work of a novice, limited by his lack of experience. Now, now he was putting in the practice, just like he did at the hospital, learning how to get the results he desired.

He closed his eyes as he reached the door of the share house. He despised living like this, sharing space with so many other people, the noise, the scent of so many pigs in one place stomach churning. If he got the Residency position he wanted, he would buy his own place- he could, after all, afford it. It was his Aunt’s insistence that he experience the world without the ease of money that had him living...here. The bonus of having his own home would mean he could cook the pigs he slaughters without having to plan around housemates and their sub par meals. He could admit it- he preferred the much finer things in life then he had available to him. In all honesty he could have bought his own place before now- however his pride had him wanting to prove that he was more than his wealth to his family.

He strode through the people crowding his home- it seemed like one of his housemates thought that tonight would be the perfect night for it, ignoring Hannibal’s own request that if they were to party it would be any night but tonight. The drugs effects had made him feel like every instinct was pushing harder at him, his entire body feeling as if it were full of aggressive energy. He got to the hallway, thankful that it was somewhat less frenetic then the main rooms, and took the time to inhale sharply.

“Frederick.” Hannibals voice was more a growl then his usual cultured tones. “I do hope you have not gone into my room. That would be beyond rude.” It took every bit of his considerable control not to lash out at Frederick. The drug running in his system making him less able to keep his human suit in place.

Frederick raised his hands. “I didn’t snoop- I only dropped mail off- I didn’t want it lost with the party going on.”

“The party I asked not to be on tonight.” Hannibal could feel his lips raising over his teeth, baring them at the other alpha. Before he could get an answer, a body collided with Hannibals, his arms wrapping around the slight form of an omega. Hannibal inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of blood and fresh earth and the salt of the ocean. He let the Omega nuzzle against his throat, the omega clinging and rubbing against him. It was these actions from the omega that worked on soothing his inner beast that was a hair breadth from tearing into his housemate.

At the soft, needy, hungry whines the Omega was giving out, Hannibal gave a soft crooning purr. “Easy Little One.” He reassured the Omega, lips quirking up into a small smile as the Omega rubbed his scent against his face before declaring “M’not little.” Much like his own sister had complained about not being tired once upon a time.

A hand reached in, stroking his Omega, only to be rebuffed by both himself and the omega. Hannibal shifted, moving to tuck his Omega behind him, hiding him from the interloper. “Frederick.” Hannibal practically snarled, the monster within barely leased, barely hiding in the human suit he wore. “I suggest you step away. I do not think the Omega wants to play with you.”

He dismissed his housemate, not relaxing until he was alone with his Omega. He gave a small rumble of contentment as he cupped his Omegas face, tilting it up so he could meet his eyes. Eyes the colour of the ocean, shifting between blue and green and grey as the light hit them. “What are you doing out like this, Little one?”

The sounds that his Omega made were enough to make him want to ignore the years of tradition and restraint that had been drilled into him. It wasn’t until after he gave his explanation of experiencing college life- and his wanting to keep him, that Hannibal decided he didn’t have to deny himself. With this sweet, needy little omega in front of him, edging close to heat but not quite there- they could both get what they wanted.

“Mykolas. Call me Mykolas.” Hannibal offered the omega the alias he tended to go by- his middle name- when being outed as Count Hannibal Lecter the eighth would bring far too much attention. For a, crudely put, one night stand with a pre heat omega the alias would offer them both protection. He nuzzled briefly against the Little Omegas throat before giving in to the urge to taste the Omega with a wet swipe of his tongue over the sides of his throat where the bonding glands are, tasting as well as scenting the heady scent of ripe, unmated omega, underlaid with the sharp scent of cloves and spice and the copper hint of blood which made up this omegas base scent. He rumbled softly, kissing the omega in front of him hard. “I’m going to make you feel so good Little One.” He warned before sliding his hands down the others back to hold his ass and lift. His lips raised in a snarl at the crude comments one of his housemates made, Hannibal making a note to deal with the rudeness at another point in time.

The omega in his arms shifted, rutting against him, and Hannibal bit back the urge to just take him here, now, in the hallway. He groaned out soft, soothing words between nips and licks down the slender throat as he walked him to his room, depositing him on the bed and rumbling softly at the sight of the lithely beautiful omega wriggling and writhing as he tried to pull his clothes off, getting his scent all over Hannibal’s bedding and himself tangled in his own shirt.

Hannibal could feel the hunger, the need to possess pounding at him, clawing at the edges of his mind to be let out, to devour, to possess this Omega in front of him. He moved towards his prey, his whole body moving like a lion on the hunt. “If you run, I will chase you.” He warned, shifting as he watched the omegas breathing seem to pause before he moved, twisting as if to leap off the bed.

Hannibal couldn’t have that. He pounced, body coming down top pin the omega to the floor without using his full weight. One hand went to the omega, gentling him, and making him pliable even as his other hand went to the Omegas pants, pulling them off, needing him naked.

Hannibal rumbled warningly even as his free hand slid down, sliding in to press into the hot and slick vagina, testing how ready he was to take him. It didn’t take Hannibal long to have the Omega sobbing and begging for more, the copper blood of his natural scent filling the air. He soothed him, voice low as he struggled to stay here and now and not be washed away with the after effects of the drug. He slid his hands off, stripping quickly and letting his clothing fall to the floor before he was back, pressing into the begging omega. The feel of velvet heat wrapped around him left him grabbing hard at the Omegas hips, pulling him back to take all of his cock, feeling the tight give of the others body as it gripped him each time he pulled back. He growled at the feel of him, bowing over the Omegas back as he took what he wanted, what his body demanded.

It wasn’t enough. Even as the Omega beneath him came hard, it was not enough. He needed more, his teeth sinking into the Omegas shoulder till he tasted the sweet salt of blood, using his body weight on him to press him to the bed, hips changing pattern to fuck into the omega in short, harsh, thrusts, pushing his knot in and then grinding, coming hard, mouth going back to worry at the bite, lapping at the blood and delighting in the taste. The omega had relaxed into a well fucked puddle beneath him and Hannibal kept tasting and exploring where he could reach with hands and mouth and teeth, at least till his knot deflated enough that he could curl and nap around the Omega without discomfort.

It didn’t sur[rise Hannibal to be woken by the Omega- what did surprise him was having the Omega straddling him on the floor, rocking and rubbing and keening. Hannibal growled, getting feet under him enough to shove the needy little omega onto his back on the bed, one hand going to trap the hands which were clawing at him as the Omegas needy little sounds drove him mad, his mouth going to the Omegas neck to lick and suck and taste his scent from one of the most pure sources on his body.

Hannibal slid one hand down the writhing omegas body, gripping his leg and holding him open. He gave a rumbling sound of appreciation as he watched a moment as the Omega begged so prettily before shifting forewords, pressing into the slender body before him.

Hannibals lips were curled into a feral snarl as he felt the omega clench down on him, this position making everything feel tighter than before. He thrust into him, chasing his own orgasm, wanting to knot, to breed, to keep this Omega as his.

It took every ounce of his control not to dig his teeth into the Omegas bonding gland, especially when he tighten hard and he felt the gushing wet slickness as he came around him.

Hannibal shifted his grip from pinning down the Omegas hand to holding the Omega open completely, mouth biting and nipping at his legs as he pressed his body against them, pinning the Omega once more with his body as he took what he needed.

The omega writhed beneath him, going from wordless whines to begging for more as he grabbed his own legs, leaving Hannibal free to use his hands to gain more traction, the sound of his body slapping against the Omegas loud in the room. He could feel himself drawing closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, his knot pressing in and out, the grip around him getting tighter and tighter as it swelled.

Then the Omega turned his head and bit down on his pectoral muscle and Hannibal snarled and shoved in hard as he came at the popping feel of teeth breaking through skin. He murmured softly to the omega, not realising he was speaking in his first language as he told him how he wanted to keep him, wanted to mate him, wanted to see him heavy with his pups because he was his vicious little omega. His Beloved. His Mylimiasis.

He rumbled softly as his cock jerked within his little mate, his Omegas body milking him of his semen. His hand went to rub at his Omegas stomach, even as his cock slid from him. 

Hannibal was hard again already and decided to give into the urge to taste his Little Mate further- hands and lips and tongue and teeth making a study of the slender Omega, shifting him onto his side. He nuzzled at his Little Mates cock, inhaling the scent he carried on it- omega and fertile and their combined scent where they had rubbed against each other. His lips curled into a smirk at the plaintive sounds as His Omega found himself roused from his exhausted nap before he swiped his tongue across his little Omegas cock then sucking it. His hands went to the slickness of his cunt, his thumb pressing back to test whether his omega would welcome him taking his ass like he had his cunt. At the soft keens, Hannibal slid his hand to his mouth, tongue fastidiously cleaning their combined come from himself before he pressed his Omegas upper leg to his chest and drove into him with a low growl. It felt so much tighter like this, each dress of his cock in leaving the omega sobbing and begging beneath him once more. He shifted very slightly and drove in hard, feeling his cock nudge against the Omegas cervix as he bottomed out.

It was taking every ounce of control for Hannibal to not give into the Omegas begging for him to bite him- he wanted to sink his teeth in- to bond him- so damned bad. Instead he bit around the glands, leaving them intact but indulging both their instincts by marking his Omega up.

He just needed to come however. The feel of his Omega getting tighter, spurting clear come across his belly had his thrusting harsher, rumbling purrs breaking from his throat as the Omega- his Omegas- pleasure sounds started to sound more pained. The part of him that was his people suit knew he should stop, should let the very well fucked Omega leave. It was was side that wanted to feel good however that won out. He pulled his Omegas leg up to rest against his shoulder and kept fucking, even as his partner cried, needing to finish- even if it hurt the Omega.

The Omega tried to push him away, and that could not happen. Hannibal grabbed his wrists and pinned them hard, feeling the way they ground together and left his Omega whimpering and whining. Hannibal turned his head, teeth closing on the bite mark he had left earlier, the one which was so close but not quite on the Omegas bonding gland. He bit down hard, teeth grinding together as he wanted to devour the omega. His Omega. No one would ever touch him again- no one except him. His teeth ground in, the omega trembling and sobbing and Hannibal came once more, knot slipping into his Omegas body much easier then it had all night. He lapped at the bite marks, mind warring between pleased and ashamed at the damage he had done. 

He settled at the Omegas purring sound, shifting the both of them so that he could cradle him against his body. His hand stroked and soothed the omegas stomach as he shifted in discomfort, encouraging him to settle against him and rest. He rested his face against his Omegas throat and breathed in his scent, mind trying hard to make an imprint in his mind palace. Usually this was not so hard a task to do, but Hannibal’s exhaustion as well as his being under the influence of an experimental drug, left the details fleeing from his mind like spider silk in the breeze. Perhaps, if his Omega where to stay in the morning, they could converse, and he could give his real name- unfortunately the Omega, whose name he did not ever actually get, would flee as soon as he woke up, leaving Hannibal with the memory of his scent and of dark hair and ocean eyes and every other detail other then tight and hot sort of blurred and indistinct, leaving him unable to find his Omega by most usual and unusual channels. 

————————  
Waking up alone was usually something that Hannibal Lecter didn’t mind. In fact it was usual for him to wake up alone.

Waking up alone, feeling a rut hangover with his nose filled with the scent of Omega? Was not something that he was used to. He gave a half hearted rumble before dragging himself up and to the shower. He was not going to be able to trail the omega as nose blind as he currently was with the combined scents of rut and sex.

His shower was quick, and he was once more in his room, inhaling deeply as he took in the combined scents of himself, the omega, and sex. He didn’t;t remember much about the omega- nothing that would make him stand out from the crowd, but instinct made him want to hunt him down and keep him.

He turned, nose twitching before leaving his room, ignoring his house mate as he went to speak to him. Frederick Chilton bored him at the best of days and made him want to make him bleed on his worst. This was not his best day.

He made his way outside, inhaling, his tongue curling to draw the scents past his Jacobson organ- the specialised organ that amphibians, reptiles, certain mammals such as cats as well as alphas and omegas had to help them take in the scents around them.

He paced outside of the share house, trying to track which way the Omega had left- trying to find a direction at least. Instead all he could scent was alcohol, vomit and vehicle exhaust. He gave a rumbling growl before heading back inside, once more ignoring Fredericks attempts to get his attention.

He would have to put the Omega out of his mind- he had to instead write up his night scientifically for the study and query whether his lapse of control was because of the drug- or if he had lost control for the first time since he killed the butcher and used his cheeks for their night meal after he insulted Aunt Murasaki.

It wasn’t until six weeks later that he thought of the Omega again- because it took six weeks for the study to find that the mood altering drug he was given- whose purpose was to mellow an alpha or omega- instead sent the Alpha or Omega it was given to into rut or heat- and also sent an alpha or omega close enough to be affected by the users pheromones a fertile heat. The trial was a fail for what it was wanted for- however they were hoping that a secondary trial aimed at Omega leaning Beta Females would increase their fertility.

It was of no matter to Hannibal- except that there was an Omega running around that he remembered smelt so good- that had a chance of being pregnant. His money went a long way- he put word out for the Single Omega homes to send word if there was an Omega Male coming in pregnant, with the specific dates and the description of dark hair and ocean eyes, to tell him so he could claim them. He found this a barbaric practice that the supposed enlightened countries held- Omegas were basically imprisoned if found to be pregnant with no mate- and their pups taken from them at birth and adopted out. Lithuania may have been harsh, but Omegas were not treated as property- instead they were revered. A pregnant Omega was supported by the entire pack- even if the other parent was not present.

Hannibal’s search however only led to dead ends. There were plenty of Omegas pregnant in that time frame that ended up in the homes- none of them were his omega. After a year, he gave up hope that there was a child. While it was an accidental encounter, he had enjoyed the thought of having reproduced. He put the scent memory and what little he could recollect about the omega in a box in his mind palace and locked it up tight. Perhaps one day he would be able to find his omega once more- and make him his. If he were honest with himself however he knew the likelihood of finding him again was los. His Omega would likely be already mated by the time he found him again- after all, Omegas rarely stayed unmated for long in the USA once they reached adulthood and breaking a mating bond would likely kill his omega. 

It became harder to keep his people suit wrapped tight around himself- and his kills became even more vicious, the displays much more brutal as he used them to express himself. 

And then he stopped. He once more focussed on his work, on expressing himself through his surgeon’s blade. He pulled his person suit on when around people, only to shed his skin and become the monster that they feared when he hunted. 

Then there came the person he couldn’t save. A child, all blonde hair and brown eyes and bleeding and crying for her mama, her daddy, her brother. He froze, seeing not this child bleeding on the table, but his own sister, his Mischa, starving and freezing and leaving three little milk teeth in a wooden bowl. 

He did everything he possibly could and it was not enough. The little girl- another little girl just like his lost sister, still died. He still couldn’t save her.

He would never save Mischa.

So he quit. He went back to study- psychiatry this time. He, as usual, excelled on this path and was soon to open his own practice. His kills were once more filled with a brutal artistry, and he not only ate the rude but fed them to his peers.

He felt as content as he possibly could- memories locked in boxes in his mind, hidden behind doors so as not to encroach into his life. It was perfect.

Up until he allowed his curiosity to control him and found himself in Jack Crawfords office trading barbs with a curious beta whose scent ticked led at the recesses of his memory palace, the boxes behind their doors ever so slightly opening. It was not the obsession it had been the first year after that night, but he did fixate on the beta Will Graham. 

He didn’t know what exactly caught his attention- the beta man was rude, rough and smelt like he lived in a kennel. He was sweaty and Hannibal honestly didn’t know whether he wanted to eat him or fuck him- or both.

Honestly, it took realising that Will was having an unfortunate reaction to suppression drugs that Hannibal decided not to kill him. Instead he set him up, let him take the fall for his own crimes. He filled his stomach with Abigails blood, with a long slice of thigh skin stripped off of her leg- while she was under anaesthetic of course- he wasn’t a monster. Biological matter was added to his fishing lures- parts of the kills Hannibal had held back for the purpose of framing someone else for his crimes, to muddy the waters, so to say.

He had prepared for everything- or at least he had thought he had.

Some things however were beyond his control and the fates? Well, if they existed they were laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Korean:  
> Aboeji- father  
> Appa- dad  
> sojunghan salam- treasured one
> 
> Lithuanian:  
> Mylimasis- beloved


End file.
